GH to GG The forgoten sister
by DragonLuver123
Summary: Gravelen is a sixteen-year-old that ran away from her bording school. Darling's bording school for bad girls. For five years she has been serving the wild. Only to find her brother, who also ran away from his bording school. Follow her in herjourney, for two kinds of love
1. Prolog

Prolog

Gravelen's P.O.V

Its about midnight. Poring rain. Its been exactly five years, since I left Dareling's, and started my journey. My mission? To find my brother.

My black, chin-length hair sticks to my face in the rain. My clothes are tighter than normal, were their not riped, also black, on my body.

I'm sick no doubt. I go into a coughing fit. That proofs it.

Those are my last thoughts, before I clasped to the ground and loses Conciseness.

Lloyd's P.O.V

I woke well rested. 'Ever since I moved to this forest I don't have to worry about fan girls.' I thought walking out side.

I saw a girl with black hair and very ragged black clothes. Pasted out on the ground. I hurried over to her.

Checked her pulse. 'She's still alive, good.' I picked her up and carried her in and set her on the couch.

I noticed she had a fever. 'She must be sick.' I thought. 'How long has she been out there? Hopefully she wasn't in the rain last night.'

.

.

.

.

Tst! Tst! Tst! Loyd you have no idea what your getting into.

Lloyd: What? What are you planing?

You'll see hehe

Lloyd: your evil.

Cole: you said it

Hey your not supost to show up till later in the story!

Cole: I'll share my cake with you

Ok you can stay. But no yelling

Cole: Done

Interfering with the story.

Cole: Deal

And no spolirs.

Cole: Ok you got a deal * Hands me a fork*

Thanks I do not own ninjago. *takes a bite of cake.*

Lloyd: Please review, favorite, and follow

*Swollows* And if you have any suggetions for the story don't be afird to tell me I might just use it.


	2. Gravelen

Chapter 1Gravelen

Gravelen's P.O.V.

I awoke to something dap pating my forehead.

I rolled over, ground, and slowly opened my eyes. I saw a boy about my age. Blonde hair, green eyes. I bolted up with my fist ready to fight.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" I fired my questions at him.

I had taken him by surprise. Good

"Whoa! Calm down." He said. "I'm Lloyd, your in my house." Crap. If I need to escape, he has the advantage. "And I brought you here, because your sick and running a fever." Lloyd said. "I'm fine!" I snapped. "Look I understand if you don't trust me. But I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

"What's in it for you? Why are you out in this forest?" I asked harshly.

The more info I get the better shot I have of getting away.

"Nothing's in it for me. I just want to help you. And I'm here because, back were I lived, I was mobbed by fan girls every time I stepped outside." Lloyd said.

Too trusting. Wouldn't last a day in my world. But he seems smart an of to heal. Maybe

I slowly lowered my fist.

Lloyd's P.O.V

The girl lowered her arms slowly. That when I noticed how ragged her clothes were.

Her shirt barley covered her chest, and that area. The cloth seemed to be really tight on her. The rest of her shirt was ripped to shreds. Her pants had the same fait excepted were short shorts start and up. Her pants looked really tight too.

"Hey, miss, would you like a change of clothes?" I asked. "Yeah thanks" She took the clothes I offered and went into the other room to change.

'She was kind of hot.' I thought as a small blush dusted my cheeks. 'But she'd probably only like me because I'm the _golden _ninja.' I sighed sadly

'Although she didn't seem to recognize me. How long has she been in that forest?' I wondered again.

The girl came out of the other room now in a green shirt, that brought out her emerald eyes, and some cameo cargo pants.

"I uh never got your name." I said after awhile. "Oh its Gravelen." the girl, Gravelen, said.

"Huh, that's a pretty neat name." I stated a small blush again dusted my cheeks. "Thanks my mom picked it." Gravelen sailed and seemed to blush to.

Gravelen's stomach growled loudly. Her face went flush. "Sorry, its been awhile since I ate anything," She said looking down. "It's ok, here, would you like a sandwich?" I offered getting up. "If you don't mind"

'Hey. Lloyd, If you don't mind me asking why do you have fan girls?" Gravelen asked clueless. "I mean are you part of some band or something?" "Ok, how long have you been out there?" I asked, about every one in Ninjago knows who I am. Don't get me wrong. I'm happy she isn't acting like a fan girl, its just weird. Every body in Ninjago knows me. I mean I saved it for Ninja's sake.

"Five years." Gravelen said simply. "**_FIVE YEARS?!_** Why?"

"My brother ran away from his boarding school, so I made it my mission to find him." She explained. "You must really care about him huh?" "Yes. I love him, in fact were twins, so he also like a second half to myself." Gravelen said wholeheartedly.

"I see. Well after you get better, I could help you look for him." I offered. "You would do that, for me? Really?" "Well yeah. I always try to help people." I said then add. "I also know what its like to lose a family member."

I remember when I found out I had to face my father. It was like I had already lost him.

.

.

.

.

Follow favorite and review. I'm laze and eating cake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 catching up, nicknames and feelings

Gravelen's P.O.V

Lloyd spent the next two hours telling me about the last five years.

"Then the building came crashing down! The light flashed though out all of Ninjago! I defeated the overlord! And my dad became good again!" Lloyd finished chanting. I let out a small giggle that turned into a coughing fit.

"Whoa. Are you ok?" Lloyd asked patting my back.

"Yeah I'm *cough* just *cough* fine." I answered.

For some reason when he patted my back, I actually liked it. I hate it when someone does that.

Lloyd's P.O.V

Every time Gravelen is near me I get this weird fluffy feeling, and I think my heart is going to pound out of my chest,

I looked over at Gravelen's sleeping figure on the couch, I tried to offer her my bed but she refused.

My gaze stopped at her lips. My face flushed at the thought of kissing them.

What the heck is wrong with me?! I never **NEVER **thought that. In fact I couldn't ever stand girls, other than Nya, and now Gravelen.

Gravelen's P.O.V

I woke up well rested. At dawn. As always.

I looked over to the sleeping Lloyd. Giving yet an other silent thank you.

Getting on the floor to start my routine. I had to watch my leg.

'I just had to bring that meat.' I thought as I remembered that day.

'I still have to apologize to tinkle toes for blaming it on him.' I remind myself.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I woke up, to heat grunts. I rolled over to see Gravelen… doing… push-up?

"hey I don't think that's the best thing to do when your sick." I said getting up. I must have startled her because, she suddenly fell. I rushed over to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine Lloyd-sugar." She said getting up. I noticed that her right leg was a little stiff.

Wait did she just call me 'Lloyd-sugar'? A small dusted my cheeks.

'I hope Gravelen didn't see that.' I thought.

"How long have you been up?" I asked. "T.. er.. Since dawn or so." she said. That weir it sounded like she hesitated.

Gravelen's P.O.V.

What is wrong with me? Lloyd is driving me crazy! He is the only one besides CB that can make me drop my alertness.

I mean he has already got me to: Drop my defense, show emotion, call him a nickname and hesitate on an answer.

Why am I acting like this? Well I can focus more on it after I find C-*cough*-e.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

"Gravelen, you really don't have to." I said.

She was asking to cook. It's not that I don't want her to feel like she has to.

"I know Lloyd. I just _Want _to." she said. I thought about it for a moment. "Oh, alright." I sighed.

I sat down, and watched her cook.

I don't know what she was making but I'll tell you it smelt good.

After awhile I heard Gravelen humming to a song. "Whatcha humming?" I asked. She jumped, spun around and flushed.

"I wasn't humming! I mean that's just dumb I don't hum-" She said quickly but I cut her off. "Maybe I was just hearing things." I said.

If she doesn't want to tell me, I can't force her to. Like Cole, can't force him to sing or dance.

Gravelen's P.O.V.

He heard me humming? Not good. My humming, singing, and or dancing can get me killed. If CB isn't the only one their.

'He doesn't believe he was hearing things.' I got that much by the tone of his voice.

Hey three years in lie class weren't for nothing.

'Make him believe." I ordered myself.

"Here." I stated handing him the dish. "Thanks taking a spoonful.

"Man this is good! What is it?" Lloyd asked. "Jambalaya." I stated without emotion as I tried to control the light blush on my cheeks.

'No more emotion. Don't get attached.' I ordered. 'Getting attached will get you killed Gravelen. Show no emotion.'

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Gravelen has been acting weird, since I asked about her humming.

'It's like she doesn't trust me anymore.' I thought.

"You ok?" I asked Gravelen. "You're no running a fever again are you?" I put my hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine!" she snapped and swatted my hand away.

I was shocked. I wasn't expecting her to react like this.

'What did I do?' I wondered.

.

.

.

.

.

Well hows that for a twist.

I do not own Ninjago i only own Gravelen.

Cole:Reveiw favorite and follow.

Lloyd: Can I have some cake?

Me and Cole: NO!


End file.
